The Man Who Cant Be Moved
by Eclipse-1901
Summary: The man who can t be moved. songfic. bella and edward please read please r


**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

_Going back to the corner_

_Where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag _

_I`m not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard_

_Got your picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this girl_

_Can you tell her where I am? _

**Edward POV**

It had been 3 weeks, 12 hours, 4 minutes and counting since I had planted myself to the concrete floor. I had broken up with the most beautiful, smart, funny, kind and perfect girl in the world. I am an official idiot. She thought I had cheated on her with another woman. As if that was possible.

I was at the shopping mall looking for something when she had seen me kiss another girl on the cheek. I also hugged her. Way to go Edward.

All I had with me was my notebook, a couple of books and most importantly a picture of Bella on a piece of cardboard saying "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am" I black bold writing. Many people asked what I was doing but only 1 out of 10 would understand.

My day went on in a usual boring matter for the rest of the time.

_Some try to hand me money _

_They don`t understand_

_I`m not broke_

_Just a broken hearted man_

**Edward POV**

On many occasions I had people who walk by throw me coins and notes. I gave them back. They asked me why. I only replied with...

"I`m not broke just a broken hearted man" not of them didn`t understand. They don`t know the feeling of real love.

_I know it makes no sense_

_But what else can I do _

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

**Edward POV**

Most people thought I was crazy and just looking for a story. They were wrong. Some people called me insane as the heard my story. Some of them told me to give up. But what irritated me the most was when a blonde turned up and said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She left. No big deal. I bet she didn`t even show you a good time. I bet I could." Then she even winked. I told her to piss of and go find some other guy to give shit to.

_Cause if some day you wake up_

_And find that you're missing me_

_And if your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinken maybe you`ll come back here to the place that we meet_

_And you`ll see me waiting for you on the corner on the street_

**Bella POV**

It had been 3 weeks, 12 hours, 4 minutes and counting since I left him. I saw him cheating on me. I was ripped apart inside. But I knew it was only a matter of time before he did. What was I to him? He was tall, strong, good looking and perfect. I was stupid and not attractive.

Ever since I left him I have had an urge o go back to the little coffee shop we meet at the corner of a street. But I knew if I went there I would start to sob and never stop, but I also knew that is he was there I would have to same reaction. I just wish I had never seen him with that other woman. But how could I blame him. She was prettier then me.

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

**Edward POV **

I`m not moving from this spot until I get my Bella back

_Police man says son you can stay hear_

_I said there`s someone I'm waiting for if it`s a day, month or year_

_I got to stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind_

_This is the first place she will go_

**Edward POV**

Only yesterday I had a cop come up to me and said I had to move.

I said "I`m waiting for someone I love, I'll wait forever if she will come." Everything I said was true.

"What about when it rains, snows or if it gets to hot?" he asked.

"I`ll be here" I told him. He seemed shocked by my answer.

"Why?" he asked again.

"If you sit down I'll tell you the whole story." And that's what he did. He sat down and then I told the same story I had a hundred times before.

_Cause if some day you wake up_

_And find that you're missing me_

_And if your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinken maybe you`ll come back here to the place that we meet_

_And you`ll see me waiting for you on the corner on the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

**Edwards POV**

It has been 5 weeks still no sign. Guess I have to wait longer.

_People talk about the guy_

_That's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes but big hole in his world._

**Bella`s POV**

People had stated to talk about a man. He seemed to sit on the side of the road waiting for the love of his life to come back to him. I hoped the best for him. I knew what he was going through and that that itself made me go into tears.

_And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can`t be moved_

_And maybe you won`t mean to but you`ll see me on the news_

_And you`ll come running to the corner _

_Cause you know it`s just for you_

**Bella`s POV**

Ring, Ring. I picked up my phone from the table. I had been wrapped in a blanket reading a book.

It was Alice as I opened the phone the only thing I heard was…

"PUT ON CHANNLE 10 OR I`LL COME OVER AND DO IT MYSELF DO IT NOW, NOW, NOW NOOOOOOOOOOOOWW." I had to hold the phone away from my ear so they wouldn`t break. I quickly turned off the phone and turn on the channel. As soon as I saw the perfect face I knew it was him. He was perfect even if he looked like he hadn`t got enough sleep and rest. Then he started to talk.

"Bella if you're out there please, please come back. What you saw wasn`t true. I`ve been out here day and night for 10 weeks and I need to see you beautiful brown eyes again. Please come meet me at our corner. Please. I`m sorry I hurt you." I was crying so hard. I was an idiot. I had been avoiding that place at all costs. Hugh. I got up quickly and went to my car. Then I quickly made my way to Edward. My Edward.

_I`m the man who can`t be moved_

_I`m the man who can`t be moved_

_Cause if some day you wake up_

_And find that you're missing me_

_And if your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinken maybe you`ll come back here to the place that we meet_

_And you`ll see me waiting for you on the corner on the street_

**Edward POV**

I had just about to think she was never coming when suddenly I heard someone screaming my name. I look over to my right. I was shocked.

"." It was my Bella. MY BELLA. I was filled with joy and love. I raced to Bella. I swept her up into my arms and kissed her with all my force. The kiss was beautiful. She was beautiful. I kissed her until I noticed the cameras flashing and the reporter saying…

"Well that`s it guys. The man who can`t be moved has found his love. I love a happy story. See you next time!"

Bella and I broke apart and sat down on a nearby bench. Everyone had gone to give us privacy.

Bella started to talk. "Edward I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. I`m sorry. I`m an idiot. I`m" I cut her off.

"Yes, you're an idiot." Her face looked hurt.

"But you're my idiot" that made her eyes fill with love.

"Now for something I have been meaning to do." I said.

I slid down to one knee. I opened a little velvet box and held it to her. And said...

Isabella Marie Swan pleases will you give me the pleaser of becoming your husband? Will you marry me?" I looked into her eyes waiting for the answer to come. I didn`t get one. I started to get nervous until she leaned her face quickly and kissed me like never before. We broke apart when I said.

"I`ll take that as a yes."

Then she replied with. "You sure as hell will"

Then we laughed and ended the night with a soft and beautiful kiss on the lips. My life was perfect. My Bella was perfect.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading this. I love you all. Please review please. I will love to hear what you think about this story. I stayed up till 10:33pm to write this. Thanks again. Love you all please review. Check out my other stories please. Review please.**


End file.
